Garrys death
by Hazelbutter
Summary: This is a short story of how i think one of the endings should have gone


**Ive been really into this game Ib so i decided to write my own little ending of it. Enjoy**

Mary stood in the middle of the room singing quietly to herself

"He lovees meee. . . He loves me nottt. . . He loves meee. . . He loves me nottt." as she tore off the blue petals.

Mary eventually got down to the last petal and threw the stem on the floor and stomped on it "Loves T?!" she grew furious and stormed off to find Garry.

Garry and Ib walked along the poorly drawn path in search for Garry's lost rose. They'd ended up down here after "SHE" pushed them into the toy box and it just so happens that Garry's and Ib's rose had fell out of the pockets and got lost somewhere down in the crayon drawn world. Garry and Ib walked into and house and walked down a long corridor Ib of course had a blank face and was holding on to Garry's hand while her gaze wandered around the room. Garry on the other hand grew very weak and tired suddenly, so he tugged on Ib's hand slightly making her stop. He leaned against the wall.

"Garry? Are you okay?" He smiled at the innocent child that he had grown quiet fond of.

"Yes. . . I'm just a little tired that's all" She nodded and helped him sit down.

"Stay right here I'll go look in the room ahead for your rose. . . You rest a little bit."

He saved his breath in fear of passing out so he gave a simple nod and a warm smile and Ib gave him a quick hug and left for the room. While Ib was gone Garry did some thinking.

'If I get outta here…I'm definitely going to give up smoking for good. . . and I might look into moving in with Ib since I have nowhere else to go. It'll be like I'm her knight in shining armor!'

He had to smile at the thought of being Ib's older brother, he'll have to remind himself to ask her how that sounded. His smile quickly faded as he grasped his chest and curled into a ball. There was another sharp pain in his chest, and he couldn't breath. He closed his eyes tight from the pain.

'Do hurry Ib.'

Ib's pov

I walked into a room that had bare pink walls and a black carpeted floor . . . very boring. I looked around and there was nothing but blue petals everywhere on the floor so I followed the path and it lead to a pile of five or more petals with the stem onto and it looked dirty as if it were stepped on. I carefully picked it up and saw one petal left. It saddened me thinking of how Garry was probably in a lot of pain. I had found out that when the rose started to die, the person attached to it would get hurt. I turned and dashed out of the room and down the stairs to were I left Garry. When I got there all I saw was Garry curled into a ball paler than a ghost. His form was shaking as he struggled to breath. His breathing was ragged and wet.

"G-Garry? A-are you okay?"

I knelt down beside Garry and hugged him trying to take the pain away. There was no vase nearby.

"I-I found your rose see?"

I held out the rose in front of Garry and his eye's opened slightly. They were bloodshot and I could see the tears of agony threatening to spill.

Normal pov.

Garry tried giving the best smile he could for Ib but it was hard seeing the fragile petal in the state that it was in. It looked as if it could fall off any second. The petal, normally a vibrant blue was a faded gray, browning at the edges as it wilted.

'I don't have much time.' Garry thought.

"G-Garry your not going to leave me are you?" He shook his head.

'What can I say? I can't tell her the truth, but I can't lie to her either.'

"No Ib…I would never leave you.. I'm just going to sleep for awhile . . . that's all." His words were separated by wet gasping breaths.

She smiled and lay her head onto his chest and snuggled into it breathing in the now familiar sent of her 'older brother'.

"Good cause I was thinking. . . I was really hoping you could be my knight in shiny armor!" He chuckled and hugged her tight.

She sat up and looked at Garry, her eyes widening as the last petal fell from the stem. Ib watched in horror as Garry fell into a coughing fit and coughed up blood. He clenched his chest even harder. His short fingernails managing to dig their way through the light green tank, into his skin and drawing thin lines of blood. When the coughing subsided Garry wiped the small trail of blood from his chin with the sleeve of his long blue, shredded coat. The blood stained the fabric red. Tears formed in Ib's eyes as she realized what was happening to her 'brother'.

"G-Garry I hurt" He took the last of the strength he had to brush the hair in her face behind her ears.

"T-tell. . . b-brother Garry were it hurts I-Ib. . ." She looked down and circled the area around her heart.

"Right here" The tears started to fall from Garry's face onto the cold floor.

There was nothing he could do. There was no way for him to make her happy. It was his fault. He blamed himself for letting Ib down. He was supposed to be the adult, the older brother, yet he felt he let her down. He was dying and he couldn't go with her.

"I-I'm so sorry Ib. . . I g-guess this is . . . goo. . ." He couldn't say goodbye, he would see her again no matter what, somehow, he would find a way.

"I'll always be here. . . I-I'll be fine s-soon and we'll . . . be together again . . . o-okay Ib?" Ib nodded the tears in her blood red eyes flying to the floor.

Ib watched as Garry closed his eyes and let out one final breath. She watched as Garry's hand fell to the floor, hitting the tile with a thwack. She reached forward and grabbed her 'brother's' cooling hand. She waited till it went ice cold.

"Sleep well Garry."

**Reviews are appreciated :) **


End file.
